


There's A Difference

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [156]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freshly Showered Jamie, M/M, Nearly Nude Jamie, Or just best-mates?, Pink-Haired Teddy, Possible come-on?, Short & Sweet, confused Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: There’s a difference between informal and deliberately fucking sexy.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [156]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	There's A Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> A little thank you to GoldenTruth813 for inspiring me to write this pairing once again. ❤
> 
> Based on the prompt: _Right answer._

Teddy Lupin can’t quite believe his eyes. 

Jamie has just ambled into their kitchen, shower fresh and nearly nude. His wild Potter hair is tousled, his skin shiny from a drying charm. A towel hangs _perilously_ low on angular hips. 

_Merlin._ Is it a come-on? Or just Jamie’s casual cluelessness? They’re best-mates. Comfortable with each other’s bodies. 

_Still_. There’s a difference between informal and deliberately fucking sexy and Teddy has no idea as to Jamie’s intentions. Averting his gaze, Teddy feels his hair tinge pink with desire. 

Across the kitchen, Jamie laughs. 

Teddy thinks, perhaps, that he has his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
